At World's End
by Wolferrath
Summary: Every village is under attack. The villains have returned once again. Hawkeye and the group have to save the world once again to the end.
1. The Betrayal

**Hello everyone! I've decided to make another fanfic. For those who are a**

**Seiken Densetsu 3 fan, I hope you guys read and review. For those who does not**

**know about Seiken Densetsu 3, you've got to play the game. It's awesome!**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 1 while I go and eat some chocolate covered pretzels 'cause they're so GOOD :P**

* * *

Chapter 1 Night of Blood

The night sky has transformed into the color of blood. Smoke and burning building

began to light up the village of Sultan. The village was filled with men, women, and children running for their lives, looking for shelter from their worst and dangerous rivals of all. One by one their rivals scattered across the village, breaking into every villager's home, killing anything that's alive.

"The Rolante warriors are attacking the village!"

"Why would they do this to us? I thought Lord Flamekhan had agree with the rulers of Rolante that they'll unite with us."

"They're killing the villagers! Rolante have betrayed us!"

* * *

"Sandarrow! Hawkeye! We have to leave right now. Pack everything you have." Sandarrow said, waking up his wife and their son.

"Dear, what's going on?"

"Rolante have betrayed Lord Flamekhan's treaty and they're now causing a genocide to the entire village of Sultan."

"No! Why would they do that? What did we do to them? What's gonna to happen to us Sandarrow? Where should we go?"

"Mama, I'm scared." the child said, clenched in total fear.

"Fear not my son," Sandarrow said. "There's a tunnel that leads to the sand fortress. If we get there fast enough, I'll talk to the leader and help the ninjas fight Rolante. Lord Flamekhan will provide you and our son a safe place along with the rest of the villagers."

Suddendly, a loud roar shook the entire village of Sultan, followed by deafening screams.

"We must hurry." Sandarrow demanded grabbing his wife and their son, but as soon as they've exit out of their house, the family was greeted with a sight so horrid that could haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. Lying dead in the sandy road of Sultan, were hundreds of villagers. Sandarrow choked back tears and looked upon the lifeless bodies of men, women, and even children, who were murdered by countless of Rolante soldiers. To his horror, he had to watch his wife cry in total despair while trying to prevent their son from looking at the destruction that Rolante had caused._ They've gone too far, _he thought with complete rage_. This is too much._ _Someday, we will pay Rolante back for the pain, the deaths, and for the fear they've given us._

"Falcon, we need to get going," Sandarrow said, trying to hold his total anger from releasing it. Quickly, the family took the back road that leads halfway from the fortress. It was difficult for them to see because the smoke from the burning homes were so thick and was hard for them to breathe. Falcon ripped a stirp of cloth from her jacket and used the strip to wrap around their son's nose and mouth to prevent him from inhaling the smoke. When the cloud of smoke settled, Sandarrow and Falcon were closer to the sand fortress.

"A bird!" Hawkeye said, pointing towards the red night sky.

By the time Sandarrow and Falcon looked up, a black dragon was flying towards their direction, seeking for homes or escaping villagers to eat or to burn. To their horror, the dragon stopped and looked down curiously at its small prey. Dragon eyes filled with hunger, the black dragon started to swoop down towards the prey. Sandarrow quickly grabbed their son as soon as possible while the dragon crash landed.

"What are you doing? Get away from it!"

Startled while rubbing its long snout from its sudden impact on the sandy ground, the black dragon hissed at his prey, and craned its neck high.

"Beware of its fire!" one of the villagers screamed.

By the time Sandarrow and his family quickly entered to the secret tunnel, the dragon spewed out its deadly molten flame, incinerating building and escaping villagers in the process.

"We're almost at the fortress!" Sandarrow said.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the Navarre guard demanded.

"We don't have time for this! Take me to Lord Flamekhan!"

"Sandarrow! Thank goodness you're here!" Flamekhan said, walking up to them with open arms."Olbex and his ninjas are waiting for you. I'll take your family somewhere safe."

"Daddy, don't leave us!"

"Falcon, take our son and follow Lord Flamekhan. Don't worry I'll be back!"

Falcon and her son followed Lord Flamekhan underground of the fortress where almost half of the villagers from Sultan took shelter. Men, women, and children waited and prayed to the Mana Goddess to stop and end the war between Rolante and Navarre.

"Mama. When's Daddy coming back?"

"Soon Little Hawkeye," Falcon said hugging her son.

Suddenly, loud screech echoed the cave followed by a flaming light.

"Xan_bie has awakened! We're saved!" one of villagers exclaimed.

Curious, Hawkeye runs to a small window to take a little peek. To his amazement, he watches a large bird flying towards the black dragon. Before the dragon craned its neck again, Xan_Bie quickly head-butted the dragon with full force, knocking the dragon off his feet and painfully landed on a hard stony ground. Humiliated and enraged, the dragon lifted its clawed hand in the air and smacked Xan_Bie with a force so powerful that it sended Xan_Bie crash landing towards a burning home. Then, ninjas of Navarre including Sandarrow started attacking the dragon with assassin knives, shurikens, and even bombs. The dragon glared at its small attackers and smacked every single one of them like insects.

"Look! One of the ninjas have returned!" one of villagers said.

"Lord Flamekhan!" one of the ninjas said, running up to him.

"Bill! Where are the rest of the ninjas?"

"Forgive me my lord, but the rest of the ninjas are still fighting the black dragon. Sandarrow is fatally wounded and what's worse is that the dragon is heading towards the fortress."

_Sandarrow is in danger._ Falcon thought. I_f the dragon comes to fortress and finds this place, what would happen to our son?_

"Lord Flamekhan. Please watch over my son. Whatever happens, I want you to take care of my son." Flacon said.

"Are you insane?"

"Mama! Please don't go!" Hawkeye exclaimed, running up to his mother.

Falcon gives her son a tight hug and left the underground passage.

* * *

**Entrance of Sand Fortress**

The dragon spews out another molten flame at the remaining ninjas.

_Why can't that thing die already? We've tried every single weapon, and that thing is still standing._ Sandarrow thought. Wincing from pain, Sandarrow looks at the blood flowing from his side. _Crap! This wound is worse than I thought._

"Dear!"

Turning around, Sandarrow finds his wife running up to him with the weapon already in hand.

"What are you doing? You were suppose to watch our son!."

"Lord Flamekhan promised that he'll take care of him. Second, you're wounded so a woman should help her husband."

"I don't want to hear this nonsense! Go back and take ca-"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as the black dragon prepared to land next to the sand fortress. Sniffing for more villagers to kill and eat, Sandarrow and Falcon was stricken with horror as their son exited out of the sand fortress running towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hawkeye yelled.

Suddendly, the dragon looks up to see its same prey running towards the unwanted humans.

"SON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sandarrow yelled with fear. "GET BACK IN THE FORTRESS!"

"DIE!" the dragon roared, lifting its tail in the air with spikes ready for the kill.

"HAWKEYE!"

* * *

**A/N HOLY CRAP! That was a lot of editing. Sorry if I rushed so much stuff into chapter 1. College finals are here and i have two more left next Wednesday D:**

**Plus, the Duck Song from Youtube had drained my brain severly D:**

**Still, I don't have chapter 9 for Final War updated at all or chapter 4 for A Netnavi's purpose. So if you guys have some awesome idea for **

**Final War or my megaman fanfic please PM me. I really appreciate it d(^^)b**

***ahem* *ahem***

**Anyways, read and review.**


	2. Limiting

**Chapter 2 Limiting**

* * *

"Nooo!" Hawkeye screamed. He raised his arms, trying desperately to ward off the dragon's attack. But then he realized that the dragon was not there in his room. It was in his nightmare. The same nightmare he had after 15 years since the betrayal from Rolante and it still terrified him. He tried to shake the horrid images from his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, they still held on and it's making him sick. Suddenly, his stomach churned and something heaved inside of him. Hawkeye quickly bolted out of his bedroom, rushed outside, and threw up. He couldn't get rid of the image of countless dead bodies lying on the sandy road of Sultan.

"Hawk!" Jessica yelled while running up to him. "You look sick. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Hawkeye lifted his head and managed a hoarse sound. "I'm okay. Just tired."

"You had one of those dreams again?"

Every dream he had, it was always the same dream about the betrayal of Rolante. No matter how hard he tried to dream about something else, his nightmare would always return.

Hawkeye sighed in dismay. "It's always been the same dream. I could hardly get enough sleep."

"Oh dear. That's horrible. Don't worry Hawk. I'll help you with this nightmare problem. Like you did when you saved me from Bigieu's necklace curse."

Hawkeye looked at the beautiful Navarre princess. It has been almost 2 years since Bigieu took over the sand fortress, 2 years since Navarre had decided to invade Rolante for inheritance of the kingdom, and 2 years since Hawkeye and his group saved the world from the evil Dark Prince. Now, Navarre's vegetation has returned and the village of Sultan has improved after the 15 year of betrayal. Also, Jessica wanted Hawkeye's hand in marriage, but his mind was on another girl in particular; Lise. The amazon warrior and also the ruler of Rolante, but how can he meet her if his country and Rolante can't stand each other?

Hawkeye walks up to Jessica and hugs her. "Thank you Jessica. I'm glad you're here to support me."

* * *

**The Mana World**

"Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all." Undine said with fear.

"Dear laddie. What's the matter?" Gnome asked.

"The mana tree. Her powers are fading yet again."

"But, I thought the fairy restored the tree's power and became a goddess."

"Where's the treemaiden?"

Gnome and Undine quickly search for their lost treemaiden. The mana tree suddenly started to wilt. They watched in horror as countless branches started to fall and rot. Without the mana goddess, the world will fall into chaos and confusion. In order to prevent the catastrophe from happening, they need the treemaiden's power to prolong the tree's remaining life span.

"Oh my. Where could she be?" Undine said, trembling in fear.

"I've found her!" Wisp said, leading Undine and Gnome the way to their treemaiden.

"Kyro! Thank goodness we've found you."

Their treemaiden looks up with confusion and concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's the mana tree."

Quickly, Kyro runs to the mana tree and to her surprise, the tree already started to decay. Using her healing magic, Kyro touched the root of the mana tree to restore the tree's powers. As soon as the tree returned to its original state, Kyro collapsed from fatigue.

"Kyro! Are ye okay laddie?" Gnome asked.

"Don't worry. I gave some of healing to the mana tree for now. I got to be careful of how much I use because it feels like I'm draining my life away. Without the mana sword, I can't fully restore her form."

"Don't ye worry laddie. The mana goddess has chosen your sister for this dangerous task."

"I pray that the sword is restored once again. With the goddess' powers limiting, the world will soon fall into chaos once again."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is short and also, this was a loooooooooooong update. Please Read and Review**


End file.
